The present invention is directed, in general, to timing recovery in wireless transmission systems and, more specifically, to timing recovery within synchronization loops for receivers coupled to two or more antennae.
Current Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) receivers employ single antenna systems to receive terrestrial digital television (DTV) signals. However, terrestrial wireless signals transmitted to or from a remote station may be reflected from terrain features, fixed or mobile objects such as buildings or vehicles, or discontinuities in the atmosphere. If the reflected signal is not sufficiently absorbed or attenuated, a plurality of different propagation paths are created between the transmitter and receiver, creating a situation referred to as multipath propagation.
Various problems associated with multipath propagation, typically referred to collectively as multipath fading, may dictate throughput and other performance criteria. One suggestion for minimizing the effects of multipath fading during wireless signal transmission, set forth in the Electronics Industry Association/Telecommunications Industry Association (EIA/TIA) proposed standard ISO-2000, employs space-time spreading (STS), in which identically coded data frames are transmitted on each of two (preferably orthogonal) channels utilizing physically displaced antennae.
In a single antenna system, a synchronization loop is required within the receiver to accommodate transmit and receive data rate variances; in a multiple antennae system, a synchronization loop is still required, but multiple inputs (from each antenna) are present. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a robust synchronization mechanism employing signals from two or more antennae.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide, for use in dual antenna receiver, a synchronization system employing two timing recovery loops each coupled to a different antenna input. Segment sync lock (detection of a segment sync in the data stream) by one timing recovery loop prompts selection of the timing error from the corresponding timing recovery loop for timing recovery within both loops. Both timing recovery loops are then synchronized utilizing the selected timing error. If sync lock for the selected loop is lost, the other loop is selected to provide timing error to both loops.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art will also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words or phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, whether such a device is implemented in hardware, firmware, software or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, and those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that such definitions apply in many, if not most, instances to prior as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.